Love Fight
by ritagal100
Summary: Kagomes a tough girl and she sees a new guy that totally changes her life upside down to a good girl.Naraku will ruin it and what will they do? What does Inuyasha think is going on?well if you want to find out.Read and review no rude reviews it a waste
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE FIGHT -kagome+inuyasha love story**

**Ch.1**

Hi i'm Kagome Higurashi i'm 15 yr old and i go to a school called tokinema(came up wit name)and i rule that school because i can kick about anyones ass.So anyways i have a Mom named Soma and a dad named reikiu (came up wit) they both own a martial arts school which you probly know that thats how i rule.I also have a wimpy brother named souta, but i'm teachin him some moves now.

**"kagome and souta.Breakfast is ready!"**Soma yelled

**"yeah yeah coming"**kagome said while walking down stairs with a black tanktop that said 'run alreaty' with a jean nee lenght short with some holesSouta came running in front of kagome wearing his normal uniform for school.

when kagome set her bag by the door and sat down on a chair at the table, souta did same.**"here you go honey"**soma said nicely while setting kagome and soutas toast,bacon,and eggs

**"thanks mom"**kagome saidwhile about to pick up her fork until she looked at the clock she had a shocked look on her face **"oh damn i'm gonna be late for school" **she said while running to put her bag on one of her shoulder. walked and picked up her toast with her free hand.

**"sorry mom have to go"**she said while kissing her mom on the cheek and running to the door.she saw her friends miroku and sango.

sango was wearing a pink shirt with a white tube top over it hugging her curves perfectly and wearing blue jeans with some holes in it.

Miroku was wearing green army shirt that was a little baggy and tan baggy shorts which were nee lenght.

**"Come on were going to be late for school" **sango said in a panting voice

kagome took a bite of her toast then she catched up to them. they were in a line.Sango was on the left of miroku. and kagome was on the left of sango.

**"hey kagome did u know we have a new student today"**Sango said with her hand hovering over her eyes to block the sun. then she felt something rub her butt. she had an angry pulse on head with her fist squezzed and then... **POW!"keep your hands to your self u damn pervert!"**

**"sorry i can't help it my hand is cursed"**miroku said while rubbing his head

**"i think your personality is cursed"**sango said angryley. while miroku did a fake giggle

**"oh hey i know the new kids name is inuyasha, i'm his friend"**miroku said

**"oh great another person to" **kagome was inturrupted by Naraku.Naraku was her manager to tell her who to hurt every day.Naraku was wearing a black shirt that said 'bring it wimp' with a baggy green knee lenght shorts

**"to beat up oh how fun"** naraku said. naraku liked helping her to beat up people cause he loved watching

**"oh hey naraku"**kagome said like she was annoyed

**"hey kagome, i would love to help u beat him up"**naraku said hoping she would say yes

**"no u would run away and embaress me again"**kagome said angry with a sprinkle of sarcasim. because he did it twice to her.

**"please this once"**naraku pleaded

"**see your being a wimp i said no and thats final now leave me alone"**kagome said angryley

**"fine bye" **he said while walking in the school waving bye

**"i thought he'll never leave" **Sango said then she turned in front of kagome and said **"when are u gonna get rid of him"**

**"soon probly tommorrow"**kagome said

**"aawww were finally at school i thought we were never gonna make it to" **Miroku said with a crowd of people walking in the door he was inturrupted by hojo who was waving his hand and jumping trying to get out of the crowd yelling** "hey kagome over here!"**

**"oh hey hojo i was needing to talk to u. oh yeah its over, but i'll see u after school to beat u up, so don't worry"**kagome said while smiling. all the boys tryed to get on her good list so they would go out with her so they don't get hurt,but she always says yes then she breaks up wit them and then they do this.Hojo then got scared so he ran to the boys bathroom.

**sigh"kagome will u stop hurting guys and talk to us" **miroku said whith a annoyed look on his face.

**"sorry"**kagome said while facing them **"so what ya wonna talk about"** when they finaly got out of the crowd. still walking.

**"oh look theres the new guy inuyasha, go work your magic girl"**sango said while grabbing her shoulders to make her face inuyasha then pushed her. making her loose her balance. Then she faced them and her back faced inuyasha and walking backwards and did a angry look. then **BAM** guess who she ran into, iuyasha. she fell until suddenly inuyasha grabed her.

**"oh are u ok uumm i mean damn watch it wench"**inuyasha said while at the last part acting manly.

**"hey who the fuck do u think u are talkin to, u jack ass"**kagome said not noticing it was inuyasha.then** BAM** inuyasha dropped her making her schreech and fall flat on the ground which would of happened if he didn't catch her before. he did that because she was being a real bitch. **"ok have to go to class wench so leave me alone bitch"** inuyasha said while walking away angryley. kagome quicly got up flated her jeans to whipe off her shorts noticed inuyasha walkin off.

**"oh i'm sorry i thought u were someone else" **she said while running next to him.inuyasha just ignored her with a whatever-just-get-away look

**"so whats ur name i'm kagome"** she said nicley with her hand out waiting for him to shake her hand, but he just ignored her.then she grabbed his hand and walked towards the front office and said **" come on i'll get your schedule with u"** kagome said while inuyasha and her blushing.

'what the hell why am i blushing i can't start having a crush on him i have to beat him up,but he is hot,sexy,muscular, and he has adorable fuzzy ears. oh shit i did it again. there just something different about him then other guys you know like i feal butterflies in my stomach' kagome thought while still blushing and holding his hand to the office

'this girl is pretty. i have some sort of butterflies in my stomach'inuyasha thought

(at office)

**"hi i'm kagome and this is ummm" **pointing at inuyasha to say his name

**"oh uh inuyasha"**inuyasha said while snapping back to reality

**"oh the new kid . u came for your scedule right?"** mrs.beilue said while handing his schedule.

**"oh thanks yes were here for that!"** kagome said happley grabbing the schedule while looking at it. then gave it to inuyasha.

**"bye"** she said while blushing because she was holding his hand again while walking out the door waving.

sigh**"that kid has no idea what hes getting into" **mrs.beilue said then went back to her work.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**INPORATANT**

**hey people i'm gonna be preocupied so you will not be hearing fronm me untill i finish this one story called P R I N E and if your intrested in reading this story i'm making up for fun i can send the chapters to you all you have to do is send your email adress to and i will send you chapters of the story. I'll tell you the summary.**

**SUMMARY OF PRINE**

There is a girl named Rita that is 11 years old. She suddenly sees this bright light and then all of a sudden she turns into a prine. A prine is a person who fights light and dark. With there magical powers and there weapon that is a scarf that can transform to what ever you wepon you yell. She can transform into it whenever she gets longer hair and has jean shorts that are short and get a speggeti strap shirt that is black and shows her belly botton and she also becomes a TEENAGER and when ever she transforms her Tiger pet transforms into a big tiger with wigs and gets really long teeth hanging out of its mouth like a saber tooh tiger and gets longer claws. There is a boy who has a crush on the real Rita and his older brother has a crush on her transformation person. Rita has a crush on both of them but she dosn't realize she has a crush on the guy who likes the real her. CONFUSING!! you'll have to read to know what happens and i hope you enjoy it.


	3. ch2:What an Asshole

Hey fanfic reader i typed 3 chapters in one day (GO ME! GO ME!)well it was yesterday today is the 30 th isn't it? Well anyways i want to say i hope you enjoy the story no flames

------------------------------------------------------------

**"Kagome did you just kiss Inuyasha"**Sango said while calling a taxi

**"I think i just did"**Kagome said while putting her hand on her cheek while blushing

**"Oh Kagome has the hot tonight"**Sango said while they got in the taxi

**"Sango do you even know where we are going"**Kagome asked

**"Uh... take us to the mall"**Sango said to the taxi driver

**"Sure mam"**The Driver said then drove off

**"Sango why are we going to the mall" **Kagome asked

**"Well to celebrate your wonderful trip, oh when and where do u have to go before the trip"** Sango asked

**"Well we meet at the bar on friday paced and ready then they have a limo pick up our friends and family and then we go on a cruise the Shikon Cruise"**Kagome said

**"Well which friend are you taking"**Sango said while giving her puppy dog eyes

**"Uh i think my Dog"**Kagome said with a smirk then a sadder fake face come on Sango

**"I was joking of course i'm inviting you"**Kagome said as they hugged

**"Ok were here that would be 30 bucks"**The Taxi driver said then Sango grabbed her wallet and pulled out some money and gave it to him then put her wallet back in her purse and Kagome and her walked out of the cab

**"Thank you"**Kagome said then closed the door

**"Ok now what are we getting"**Kagome asked while she and Sango walked in

**"Uh fresh air"**Sango said then smelt the air and gagged

**"Ok well first off what did i just breath in"**Sango said while coughing

**"Uh you breathed in the boys bathroom"**Kagome said pointing to the boys restroom while patting Sangos back

**"Oh god it stinks lets move"**Sango said while holding her nose

**"Ok now you can breath"**Kagome said while they walked in the elevator

**"Ok first we are going to tokyo fun"**Sango said (came up with name don't know any tokyo stores or anything like that so bare with me)

**"Lets go"**Kagome said as they walked in the store.

**"Ok i'll check out the CD section"**Sango said while heading towards the CD section

**"I'll just look everywhere"**Kagome said then saw someone familiar it was Kouga

**"Oh no its him"**Kagome said then rolled her eyes then Kouga turned around to see who said that then saw Kagome.Then walked to her

**"Why hello"**Kouga said

**"Are you a stalker because your really pissing me off asshole"**Kagome said

**"Hey a fellow person like me just can't say Hi to a pretty lady like you"**Kouga said

**"No people like you can't say Hi to people like me so fuck off"**Kagome said then started to walk away until Kouga grabbed her arm

**"I swear if you don't let me go i'll cut your head off"**Kagome said while growling at him.

**"Oh chill I just want you to stay a while"**Kouga said while pulling her close to him. She struggled she was trying to get free of his grasp but he was to strong

**"Get your hands off that lovly lady it seems she dosn't like you"**a guy said he had white hair and a white outfit

**"Fuck off i wasn't talkin to you"**Kouga said **"So where were we"**Kouga said bringing her close to him

**"Let me go bastard"**Kagome yelled.Then a sudden punch came to Kouga's face and knocked him to the ground

**"I told you she dosn't seem to like you so I would back off",**The guy said then turned his attention to Kagome

**"Are you ok"**The guy asked

**"Yeah, who are you"**Kagome asked

**"I'm Sesshomaru",**Sesshomaru said while shaking her hand, **"Who are you"**

**"I'm Kagome Higurashi", **Kagome said with a smile.

**"Oh you must be that girl my brother talks about" **Sesshomaru said while pointing to her

**"Uh and your brother is"**Kagome asked

**"Oh parden my manners he is Inuyasha"**Sesshomaru said

**"Wow i never knew he had a brother"**Kagome said

**"Yeah well sometimes we don't get along"**Sesshomaru said

**"Well i'm sorry but maybe another time we can meet but i have to go get my friend"**Kagome said while backing away a little

**"Ok well bye"**Sesshomaru said while Kagome walked away. Then Sesshomaru put his hand in front of his mouth to check his breath

**"What was that for,oh well"**Sesshomaru said then walked off.

**"Sango come on"**Kagome said while pulling Sango out of the CD section

**"NNNOOOO I must get the new CD"**Sango said

**"Sango you have a real problem"**Kagome said while dragging her

**"I know i'm sorry Kagome"**Sango said while standing up

**"Ok well come on we need to visit my parent tommorrow to tell them about the trip"**Kagome said while letting Sango go then ZZOOOOMMMM Sango was at the CD section hugging a CD

**"SANGO stop playing around i'm serious we need to sleep for tommorrow"**Kagome yelled at her while dragging her again.

**"Uh gosh your such a snitch Kagome"**Sango whinned with her arms crossed and her pouting face being dragged out of the mall and into the car. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

**"Ok, are place we go"** Sango said. Then the diver drove off .Kagome rolled her eyes and thought 'she is such a kid'

--------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY AT 7:00 AM

aahhh such a beautiful quiet day with everyone asleep and the birds chirping and the flowers blooming.Ahh such a beautiful time of day.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

the alarm rang out loud

**"AAAHHH DAMN ALARM"**Kagome yelled while hitting the alarm but missed

Until Now

**"KAGOME KAGOME WAKE UP"**Sango yelled while jumping up and down on her bed.

**"SANGO!!!!"**Kagome yelled then all the birds flew away then Kagome started to fall down

**"AHHHHHHH"**Kagome yelled while falling off the bed she then stood up and stared at Sango scary then Sango ran and Kagome ran after her.

**"You are dead Sango"**Kagome yelled while chasing after her with her high heel shoes i her hand

Few Mins Later

Kagomes brushing her teeth in the bathroom and so is Sango except now she has 3 bumps on her head from earlyier that morning.

**"Ow you didn't have to hit that hard in the morning today"**Sango said while rubbing her head and setting her toothbrush down on the counter.

**"You should be use to it by now beacuse i do it every morning because every morning you are as dumb as Kouga"**Kagome said while spitting out water from her mouth.

**"yeah but today you hit hard"**Sango whinned

**"Oh stop whinning Sango you deserved it"**Kagome said while laughing

**"Why are you laughing it wasn't tthat funny"**Sango said while crossing her arms

**"Well you should of saw your face when i half way tackled you to the ground"**Kagome said while laughing.The Sango went in the cabnet and pulled out some Shampoo and squirted it on Kagome

**"AAHH Sango what was that for"**Kagome said while walking to the cabnet and Sango was laughing on the ground. She then pulled out hair gel and squrted it on Sango.

**"Oh your going down"**Sango said then squrted more shampoo at her.Then they both started squrting eachother

FEW MINS LATER

Sango had a mohawk and Kagome was just all frizzy and the whole bathroom was covered with all kind of products

**"Ok ok you win"**Kagome said while putting her hands in defence

**"Ha i won. I am Victorius"**Sango said while putting her foot on a stool and her hands were up.Then she slipped and fell.

**"Ok were calling a cleaner and taking a shower"**Kagome said while getting up and slidding to the door

**"Yeah some help here"**Sango said while putting her hands up for Kagome to help. Kagome took her hands and she dragged her out the door

**"Ok i'm taking a Shower first"**Kagome said

**"Nu uh i won so i go first"**Sango said while walking in the restroom.

**"Uh Sango i wouldn't"**Kagome said but it was to late she already slipped on the ground **"walk in there"**

**"well thanks for the info Kagome"**Sango sarcasticly said then closed the door.

**"no prob"**Kagome sarcasictily said then slowley slid to the couch and sat down

**"I think i'll car the maid now"**Kagome said then pickinf up her cell and called

**"Oh hey i was wondering if you could clean my house"**Kagome said

**"Yeah,"**Kagome said

**"Apartment 104"**kagome said

"**Yeah thanks bye"**Kagome said then hunged up the phone.

**"Hey Kagome do you know where the shampoo is"**Sango yelled from the bathroom

**"Uh..."**Kagome said

-------FLASHBACK-------------------

_**"Uh Kagome we ran out of shampoo"**__Sango said while holding the bottle_

-------END OF FLASKBACK-------

"**You used it all in that fight we had Mrs.Smart"**Kagome yelled to Sango in the Livingroom

**"Can you get some samples in the lobby"**Sango yelled to her in the bathroom

**"Yeah,yeah"**Kagome said while walking out the door. Shw then went down in the lobby and saw none other then...

------------------------------------

Hey i hope you enjoyed that chapter i know it wasn't that long but the next chapter will. Also the person is a suprise for the next chapter, You will be suprised about who it is. Also he lives in the same hotel.OH NO!!! i tole you its a HE.lol well please leave a review.

R&R

no flames.


End file.
